vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Okita Souji)
|-|Sakura Saber= |-|Coat of Oaths Equipped= Summary Sakura Saber (桜セイバー, Sakura Seibā, lit. Cherry-Blossom Saber) is the Saber-class Servant of Kohaku in the Strange Tales of the Imperial Holy Grail of Fate/KOHA-ACE. She is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Sakura Saber's True Name is Souji Okita (沖田総司, Okita Sōji), the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a public order organization that was mostly active in the Kyoto of the Edo period's closing days. Even among the Shinsengumi, which was feared as a band of master swordsmen, the one admired as the strongest genius swordsman was Okita. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Sakura Saber, Okita Souji Origin: Koha-Ace, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/GUDAGUDA Order Gender: Female Age: Summoned in her mid-teens Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Magic Resistance (E Rank), Precognition, Can cause a breakdown of causality that allows her to break through any defense and affect things without a physical form, Pseudo-Teleportation, Master Swordswoman, The ability to turn into Spirit Form Attack Potency: At least Town level via power-scaling (has a higher rank in Strength than Assassin or Archer, who managed to parry blows from Saber), Avidya, Three-Stage Thrust ignores conventional durability Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (equal to Assassin in terms of speed ranking, who managed to give Saber trouble), much higher travel speed with Reduced Earth Lifting Strength: Superhuman (even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athelte) Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (on par with Assassin) Durability: Town level via power-scaling (comparable to Assassin, who briefly managed to survive a blow from Saber after the latter formed a contract with Rin) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has a steady mana supply, but her crippling illness may incapacitate her without warning Range: Extended melee range with her sword Standard Equipment: Her Noble Phantasms, The Coat of Oaths and the Flag of Sincerity, her blades, Kojiki Kiyomitsu and Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune Intelligence: Sakura Saber is a cool-headed hitokiri (manslayer) in combat, ending her foes with maximum efficiency and never stopping her assault until she is pushed back until her opponent has fallen. She is a peerless swordsman on par with Assassin, managing to collapse causality with her sword techniques to pierce any defense, placing her skill in a realm far beyond humans and was the Shinsengumi's finest sword wielder in a band full of master swordsmen. Nevertheless, she is a cheerful teenager at heart and loves children, but holds deep regrets about how she was unable to fight alongside her fellow Shinsengumi due to her tuberculosis. Weaknesses: Her crippling Tuberculosis may be triggered at any time, rendering her virtually powerless and helpless when it occurs, but the chance of this is relatively rare, like Rider's Aionoi Hetaroi, her Flag of Sincerity is limited by her mana supply Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasm '-Lightless, Three-Stage Thrust' (むみょうさんだんづき, 無明三段突き; Mumyō Sandan-dzuki): An attack of peerless swordsmanship created through transcendent technique and speed. Turning the edge of her blade to the side and aiming at her opponent's eye, she unleashes three thrusts that are recognized by the world as simultaneous rather than nearly simultaneous and exist at the same time at the same point, resulting in a breakdown of causality at the tip of the sword. The resulting damage far surpasses the destruction of material things, allowing her to pierce any defense without exception. Like Tsubame Gaeshi, it is technically not a Noble Phantasm and is closer to a Personal Skill, but is treated as one under the FATE system. '-Coat of Oaths' (誓いの羽織, Chikai no Haori): Sakura Saber dons the Shinsengumi's trademark uniform, upping all of her parameters and allowing her to equip her beloved Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune, unleashing her full power in the process. '-Flag of Sincerity' (誠の旗, Makoto no Hata): Sakura Saber calls forth the battle standard of the Shinsengumi, bringing forth a cohort of Shinsengumi captains and other foot soldiers to assist her in combat. They are relatively weak in combat due to their reliance on Sakura Saber's mana supply to sustain themselves as a result of their E- Rank in Independent Action and lack their Noble Phantasms, but are nevertheless a formidable fighting force that can be compared to a low-scale version of Rider's Aionoi Hetaroi. Sakura Saber usually is armed with "Kojiki Kiyomitsu" (乞食清光, lit. Poor Kiyomitsu) , when uses her Noble Phantasm Coat of Oaths, her armament ranks up to her beloved katana "Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune" (菊一文字則宗). Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her rank Sakura Saber Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. '-Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"): the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Personal Skills '-Eye of the Mind (False)' (心眼 (真), Shingan (Shin)): Sakura Saber has a natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat and experience, so much so that it borders on Precognition. Sakura Saber's rank is A, thus reducing the effects of visual obstructions against her and allowing her to pick out read her opponent far more effectively than most people, as demonstrated by Assassin's feat of gauging the exact length and width of Excalibur after crossing blades with Saber a few times despite the fact that it was cloaked by Invisible Air. '-Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): Through special breathing, stepping, and body movement techniques, Sakura Saber is able to cut down the distance between her foe instantly, mimicking Teleportation. Sakura Saber is extremely proficient in this ability, holding a B Rank, which is one rank below outright dimensional transport, closing the gaps on her foes and eliminating them before they can react. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Summons Category:Teleportation Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Tier 7